


Finally Home

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Cockblocking, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Muscles, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twinks, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: After months of filming for his new television show, Bryce returns home to his brother and father. Finding secrets around the house that tell of what he's missed out on since going away.
Relationships: Blake Gheisar/Todd Gheisar, Bryce Gheisar/Blake Gheisar, Bryce Gheisar/Todd Gheisar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Finally Home

At nearly sixteen years of age, actor Bryce Gheisar, best known for his role on Disney’s Walk the Prank and Nickelodeon’s The Astronaut’s, hadn’t expected for his home life to change this much. A life that had begun to change, the moment he had arrived home from filming his Nickelodeon show. 

Now a couple inches taller and a little more defined, the teen was thrilled to be home. Looking forward to the home comforts of his friends, his bed and after months of simply facetime, hanging out with his father and brother in person again. While he loved his castmates and sharing a hotel room with his mom wasn’t the worst thing in the world; he was looking forward to some privacy.

Entering his own room felt like stepping into another world. Bryce looked at his belongings as though they didn’t fit where he left them. The bed looked askew and his desk a little too far to the right. Like nothing was his own, Bryce didn’t even feel right to put his things down on the bed. Setting everything on the floor while examining the space with a keen eye. One thing was for certain, Blake and his father, Todd, neglected to do any dusting during those long months.

However, though everything in the room was truthfully untouched, Bryce found himself curious. The bed WAS askew, and his sheets looked like someone had wrestled with them and lost.

“Hm… weird,” He muttered, straightening the sheets out before pushing the bed back against the wall.

He did eventually shrug it off, however. It wouldn’t be the first time he had left his bed in a mess for months while filming something.

First thing on Bryce’s agenda was a shower. One whiff of himself told the boy how badly he reeked on the plane ride home, and the uber from the airport. Suddenly feeling a little sorry for his mother as when Bryce sniffed his underarm, even he recoiled in disgust.

“Aw, gross!” He spat. 

It was one of the worst things about growing up, he had decided. He stunk now if he didn’t prep well enough.

Bryce went out into the hallway and plucked a fluffy white towel from the closet, then moved to the top of the stairs and shouted to his family downstairs. “I’m going for a shower! I’ll tell you guys about filming after!”

The teen barely got a response. His parents catching up on some couple moments and his brother, gaming. Shrugging, the Texan boy went off to the bathroom and locked the door. Beginning by switching the shower on and allowing the steamy hot water to flow, filling the room with tendrils of steam that wrapped around his ankles or snaked up his legs. 

As Bryce peeled his shirt off in the mirror to reveal a deeply tanned, muscular chest and outie belly button, his eyes were drawn away from his body to a small purple bottle on the counter. Picking it up to examine, the teen read out that it was high quality lubricant. Scrunching his face up at it, Bryce slowly lowered it down before washing his hand. Curious who could have needed that while he was away. There was no way Todd needed it, so Bryce’s mind knew Blake had been up to something in the bathroom.

“And the gross keeps coming,” 

Not wanting to think of his older brother with some girl, he turned away from the mirror before lowering his jeans down the length of his legs and stepping out of them. The mirror reflected the toned cheeks of Bryce’s butt, looking perfect bent over how he was. 

Bryce went to enter the shower, but his eyes flickered back to the bottle. Then down to his semi-hard cock swinging between his legs, remembering how long he’d gone without pumping one out. It wasn’t exactly easy to do it at the hotel with his mother or on set, even in the bathrooms it wasn’t practical. It did get one pumped out relief when he had a sleepover with a co-star, but a little side-by-side hand action wasn’t enough for the near sixteen-year-old.

The boy bit his lip hard. Unable to resist, his hand reached for it. Flicking it open as he poured some on his hand. He rubbed his fingers through the cool, slick goop to coat his open palm before reaching down to curl the fingers around the shaft of his dick. It throbbed immediately when captured by the slick coolness. Bryce’s hand was slowly moving up and down the length of his dick, slowly bringing it to life before stepping under the water. 

As he did so, the reaction was one of pure bliss as the teen’s body relaxed under the water and his hand continued it’s working movements.

The warmth cascaded down his tanned body, running down the cracks between his muscles then down onto his length. The waterproof lube stood up well against the hot water, with Bryce able to keep pumping the length. Closing his fist around its flared, throbbing tip before sliding back down and cranking his hand around the base. 

“Mmm, fuck that’s good… So hot,” He moaned under the stream, throbbing in his hand.

“Damn right that is.” A voice suddenly called from behind him.

A voice that had Bryce screaming.

“DAD! GET OUT!” The fifteen-year-old cried out, mind not even processing what his father had said yet.

“Oh calm down, don’t get your panties in a bunch, kid… It may have been a few years, but this won’t be the first time I’ve seen you like this.” Todd chuckled, entering the bathroom without even covering his eyes. The older man’s eyes glanced up and down Bryce’s amazing form, from his firm butt to that toned chest. Not to mention how his son failed to hide his erect just under six-inch cock and surrounding bush of curly black pubic-hair very well. Todd smiled at him before moving to the sink and fishing through for something, “While you and your mother were away, Blake didn’t scream if his old man came into the bathroom. We’re both men, Bryce!”

“You walked in on Blake!” Bryce questioned, a little too loudly.

“When a man needs to piss,” Todd shrugged. He pulled out from the cabinet muttering then straightened up. Discreetly taking the bottle of lube in hopes Bryce didn’t notice it, though unaware of the eyes on him. “Ah, guess it’s not here. Sorry for the intrusion,”

Pretending he saw nothing, Bryce turned away when Todd left. Inadvertently showing off his smooth young ass to his father. With the teen not noticing Todd’s pause and stare at said smooth ass. The man gulped lightly.

When the door clicked shut, Bryce sighed. He melted against the wall, hand slowly moving down the length of his twitching cock.

“Fuuuuck… that sucked,” He muttered. Thankfully still hard, albeit less than steel hard.

However, that began to change when a thought process that he had never wished to happen, began. The thought of his father walking in on his older brother Blake, jerking it. Bryce didn’t mean to moan when imagining Blake’s naked body; His big brother was thick, built like a bull. Even bulging muscle made Bryce jealous but that was suddenly being corrupted into arousal while picturing it glisten under the water. Flowing down those chiselled, rock-hard abs down to Blake’s massive schlong. Blake’s hand pumping it, making deep grunts as his hand stroked fast.

“Oh god!” Bryce whimpered, unable to stop his hand from pumping. Copying his mental image of Blake jerking his meat.

As the thought continued and his father walked in, Bryce found his returned steel-hard cock throbbing. Something about it kept his interest this time. He wondered if they went around naked, or if Blake entered on Todd showering. Every option made his dick hotter, drooling precum profusely. It helped alongside the lube for his hand to move faster on the dick in his hand.

Sadly, the more his mind thought about Blake catching their father, made his mind turn to something else that he never expected to visualise: his father’s rock-hard erection. In his mind, it was both thicker and longer than his brother, a nice big handful - or two.

“Mmm…” Bryce whined, stroking himself as he pictured his dad jerking off. Blake’s lustful eyes watched on as the hand glided up and down with swiftness, using each finger to squeeze its shaft while working along.

His new mental visualisation had the teen boy unable to last much longer. Grunts filled the bathroom, covered barely by the steam as he jerked off furiously. Stroking harder and faster, growling in sheer pleasure. Bryce’s hips bucked, fucking his slick hand hard before the first spurt of cum fired from his dick. Shooting thick and far, getting cum on the shower wall. The small number of thick white loads running down the glass and into the drain. 

“God… I fucking needed that,” Bryce moaned in spite his thoughts. Ones he truly didn’t need and hoped were simply due to the need of getting off and nothing else.

Finally feeling somewhat satisfied after months of nothing but a once off mutual masturbation session with a co-star, Which in itself was an odd tradition for the teenage boy, who during every piece he filmed with someone around his age, he found someone to relieve himself with. Including the stars of Wonder, Noah Jupe and Jacob Tremblay.

As he basked in the afterglow of orgasm, Bryce was about to reach for the knob when there was a loud bang on the door.

“Dude! Hurry up, people need the bathroom too!” It was Blake, who sounded like he needed badly to piss.

Opening the door with a towel wrapped around him, Bryce simply raised an eyebrow and gave a cheekily sly smirk.. “And here Dad told me, you two just barged right in…”

“Yeah cause seeing another man’s junk, who cares? A little kid? Ew,” Blake pushed past him with a grin on his handsome face. Bryce opened his mouth to retort, but Blake shut the door a moment too soon. Moments later, flooding the room with the sound of his stream, as he emptied his tank.

“You probably just wanted to perv on Dad’s junk…” Bryce muttered, knowing Blake wouldn’t hear him through the door and over his stream. Walking off to his room, as he finished his mutter.

When Bryce exited his room a while later in loose shorts and a tight fitting shirt, his hair still slightly damp, he made a bee-line downstairs and into the kitchen. But froze at the doorway, staring at his mother and father kissing deeply against the pantry as though lost lovers. He made a face and looked away until they were finished and finally noticed their son standing there. At least he had the decency to look away, but not before noticing Todd still had that lube bottle.

“I haven’t missed seeing that…” Bryce smirked cheekily.

“Oh! Hey champ,” Todd eased away from his wife, Nicole. “We were just catching up. You know how it is… months apart and all, The same thing you will be expecting from Ariana and Jillian, right?”

The smirk on Todd’s face had his son growling. The boy had no idea why everyone thought he was dating them since they were just friends. Even if both had been spying on him when they go swimming, a lot more lately. “Ugh, we’re just friends, dad!”

“Your mother and I were just friends…” Todd teased.

“Gross.” Bryce deadpanned. Irritated more that they chuckled at him, “Can we order pizza? I’m starving,”

“I’m sure you are, I’m sure you are…” Todd chuckled, before looking at his wife. The pair communicating silently about Pizza, before shrugging. “Go for it, use Uber Eats for it.”

“Why do I have to order it? You’re the ones with credit cards,” Bryce crossed his arms and put on a big grin hoping to charm his parents. The teasing made Todd turn towards his son and mock the pose. Drawing Bryce’s eyes downwards to the effect Nicole had on her husband, outlining a sizable rod in his father’s pants. Definitely not the lube in his pocket. “Uhm… I- Wha-what kind does everyone want, anyway?”

“You know the usual order, don’t ya Bryce?” Todd pushed, giving his son a raised eyebrow.

Bryce raised his eyebrow, too. Copying his father much the same as him. “Half meat lovers, half gross and a small vegan for mom?”

“Pineapple is not gross, kid! Sure he’s my son, honey?” Rolling his eyes, Todd looked to his amused wife.

Nicole chuckled. “He just does it to bug you, he ate a lot of pineapple on pizza during filming. His co-stars loved it.”

“I should ground you for tormenting your father like that,” Todd stuck his nose up, flashing the hint of a smile.

“I can’t ground you for all the torment you put me through as my father… soooo…” Bryce smirked, amusement laced in his eyes. He took his phone out with a chuckle and pressed the on button. Waited. Stared at the black screen and nothing. “Crap. My phone’s dead, can I borrow yours, dad?”

“If it means you leave the room? Go for it… you know the pin.” Todd smirked, passing his son the phone while returning his focus to his wife.

Making a swift exit as soon as his parent’s lips met once more, Bryce returned upstairs just as Blake was leaving the bathroom. They butted shoulders on the way past each other, with neither looking up from their phones. Bryce didn’t bother to ask about flavours since Blake enjoyed meat lovers more than the rest of them. So casually passed into his bedroom and collapsed onto the now fixed up bed. Still a little curious of its placement earlier.

Bryce ordered the pizza easily, having the order saved on Todd’s phone. However, when he moved to close the UberEats app Bryce accidentally opened his messenger app instead. Opening on a conversation between his parents, the last message sent was from his father.

A simple picture of Blake’s bare upper body, flexing his thick muscles for the camera. Bryce’s curious mind opened the image and was shocked to find Blake was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. No bulges or anything, so Bryce’s mind was conflicted.

“Holy… does Blake know or- why would dad take a picture of that!” He asked himself, exploring Blake’s body with careful eyes. Still amazingly jealous of Blake’s developed, godly body. Even if he knew how much his brother worked for it, his work outs were insane. After staring at his brother in this weird shot for a few moments, Bryce’s mind had one other question. “And why did he send it to mom?”

Unfortunately there didn’t seem to be any context. As the conversation before the picture was about bills that they had to pay and there was nothing after.

“I’ll… ask him later,” Bryce decided though he didn’t trust himself to go through. Quickly, the boy sent the picture to himself before closing the app and jumping from the bed. “PIZZA COMIN’ IN TWENTY!”

He once again was ignored by the other members of the Gheisar family, all focused on other things than Bryce’s need for food. Trying to resist looking for anything else on the phone, he decided to join them back downstairs, hoping his parents had already stopped their missing each other phase. Unfortunately for him, that expectation was met with disappointment, with Blake just sitting across from the lovers unfazed, lost in his own phone.

“Still?” Bryce muttered. He rolled his eyes as his parents continued to make out even though he was fairly sure they heard what he said.

“Every day for as long as you were gone,” Todd gave his wife an eskimo kiss in front of his sons.

“Now y’all done it…” Blake smirked, as he put down his phone and watched amused.

Nicole cupped Todd by the cheek and kissed him firmly, letting Bryce watch as she fed her husband all the love she could. Finding his put on gagging humorous, knowing he was never a big fan of them showing affection, so made a joke of it. They had thought that he would grow out of it once he hit puberty and began noticing things as well, but while he hit that step. Their apparent grossness from showing affection, hadn’t changed.

Blake never minded seeing anything like it. He enjoyed helping to torment Bryce whenever he started up, usually with a bear hug that left Bryce struggling to move his arms. “Aw, maybe he’s jealous, mom? I mean, he’s had you all to himself for months now!”

“Oh? Does my baby want some more mommy time?” Nicole teased, having a similar amused look to the younger boy from earlier.

Scoffing at her, Bryce shook his head. “No! I’m a big boy- I mean a man! I don’t need mommy time!”

“Man?” Blake snorted. “Didn’t know a dweeb could be considered a man…”

“Blake still loves me, don’t you my handsome man?” Nicole interrupted before the brothers could bicker.

“Of course, unlike the dweeb.” Blake smirked, shooting his mom a grin. Just to prove it, he got up then crossed the room. Being sure to bump shoulders with Bryce on the way before leaning in to give their mother a sweet kiss on the lips. “See?”

“Blake!?” Bryce exclaimed, slack jawed at what he just saw.

Confused, the older boy looked up, “What? You kiss her goodnight on the lips, it’s the same.”

“W-well, still…” Bryce stammered, his mind affected by how it was their parents that were doing it just before. Too horny to see it as normal, despite it being nothing.

“You did it there too, right?” Blake smirked teasingly.

Bryce snorted at him before falling back onto the furthest couch. “Whatever…”

“Always have enough affection to go around for my sons... especially the handsome one.” Nicole joined in with the teasing. “Look how you’ve grown.”

The mother couldn’t help but admire how her eighteen years old son looked. Similar to Bryce though more rugged and defined, as well as his height advantage and buff body compared to her slim youngest. He was incredibly handsome, and Nicole loved that about both her sons. She pulled Blake into another chaste kiss before letting him go back to his chair.

Bryce was distracted from Nicole and Blake’s second kiss, by the sound of the food bell. Ending the topic with a shout of: “Pizza!”

Quick as he could the boy was out of the living room and almost ripped the door off its hinges. Surprising the teenage pizza guy, who nervously handed the grinning TV star the pizza and got a door to the face before he could even say a word. His hungry mind had taken over, even outdoing Bryce’s arousal now that the fresh scent of pizza flooded his system. The mouthwatering meats, stretchy cheese and alluring scent of garlic bread.

Eagerly, he brought them back to the living room for everyone to dig in. The first family dinner in months was spent not around the TV but each other’s stories of the last month. Bryce’s sucky bowling skills with Parker Queenan, Nicole’s discovery of an ignored crafty table during filming, and how Blake had been swinging around like spider-man at the gym. Todd was most proud of the hottub he’d managed to install while the family was away.

There were only so many topics they could talk about.

When the night died down it was dark outside. Nicole, tired from the trip, retired to bed after giving each of her boys a kiss. Bryce cleaned up the remains of dinner but was wearing thin himself. The eldest two boys, Todd and Blake, decided they wanted a dip in the hottub before considering sleep, which made Bryce’s shorts tighten.

Before his mind could get ahead and invision them naked and wet together, Bryce bolted up the stairs two at a time. His first day home and it was tormented by the images of his brother and father naked. Once safe and sealed in his room, the boy let out a sigh before grabbing his crotch hard. Squeezing himself with a deep moan.

“Why am I thinking of them?” Bryce thought shaking his head despite the still hardening cock inside.

He crossed to the bedroom window and peeked out over the backyard. He could see some of the patio, specifically where the backdoor opened up but the new hot tub was hidden. Even so, he could just see his father and brother hanging before it. He gulped as his eyes were glued to the sight of them slowly stripping down. His eyes raked in the view as their shirt flew off. Both having clearly defined muscles that could make anyone jealous.

The two men clad in just shorts, Bryce found himself letting out a groan of loss as he watched the two slipped into the hot tub, his sight now obscured. He cursed himself when realized that he had gotten fully hard from the sight as he quickly turned around and ran to his bed.

Deciding it was best to ignore them and get ready for bed, Bryce turned on his heel. Only he stopped and stared at his dresser, as down beside it lay a pair of underwear not his own. Bryce picked them up. Much too big, and not his brand of Calvins. Easily recognisable as his father’s. Bryce didn’t have the foggiest clue how they came to be in his room thrown beside his dresser. He was too horny and too tired to think it over so dropped the pair and stripped down to his underwear. It would be too much effort to really get dressed, so he shrugged before crawling onto his bed and back to the window.

Bryce could still see nothing of the pair in the hottub. Curiosity was growing restless, he wanted to know if something more was happening while he was away. Primarily, he wanted to know why his father had sent that picture of Blake. Remembering it, he grabbed his newly charged phone and searched his messages to what he had sent to himself.

Blake, his greek adonis older brother, flexed in all his glory wearing only a pair of black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Every inch was ripped muscle, from his broad pectorals to the grapefruit he called biceps. His abs were delicious to the eye, and Bryce wanted nothing more than to own or enjoy them. Even being on his big brother. Which was a gross thought of its own, since he didn’t want to enjoy a part of his brother. 

And yet, Bryce couldn’t help but grope himself to the picture and whine in quiet pleasure, roaming that body.

“Really thought that lube was his…” Bryce pumped his dick through his white Calvins, feeling the heat on his palm. His questions piled on as his curiosity was piqued. “Why was dad even here though…” 

There were splashes downstairs. Bryce rolled onto his side in an effort to ignore them and make his curiosity die; Rationalising that they were just moving. Nothing more was going on in the house under his nose. Even so, Bryce’s hand refused to stop stroking himself in the tight underwear.

The boys stroking did come to a pause however, when the figures in the hot tub moved. Bryce heard the wet slap of feet so quickly rolled towards the window and peeked out. From the angle he was in, he wasn’t sure which one did it, but they slowly closed the gap between the pair of them. However, as the shadow of the individual leaned down. Bryce’s view was lost and his cock was left throbbing in his hand. As a question came to the near sixteen-year-old’s horny mind.

Had his father used the lube with Blake?


End file.
